This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this proposal is to allow researchers to monitor subjects'eyes while simultaneously acquiring MRI data. First, eye tracking is a necessary experimental control for many studies. By monitoring participants'eyes, the researcher can make sure that eye movement differences are not causing differences in the fMRI signal that are attributed to perception and cognition. A second, perhaps stronger reason for combining eye tracking and fMRI are the new research questions it allows investigators to address. Currently, the eye tracker in the 3T scanner room at CMRR is not used much. The main reason being that very few people know how to use it, and the time investments for learning are high.